The purposeless bomber
by Silentlistlessdude
Summary: Deidara is born in the Phenex household but gets ousted out when he was a baby due to special circumstances. Later he comes back only to find out he has to marry a certain redhead.


**None of this shit is mine. I own none of the characters from both Highschool DXD and Naruto. All right goes to whomever made both these awesome ass series. Enjoy the read! :)**

 **Prologue**

Down in the underworld in a hospital nearest to the Phenex clans manor, Lady Phenex and Sir Phenex anxiously wait to see their new baby which had just been born moments earlier.

"WAAAHHH!" Said a newborn blonde baby as he is quickly wrapped in a blanket only showing his face before he is handed of to the mother, Lady Phenex of the Phenex clan whom then tenderly holds her new baby with great care for her new child.

"It's a boy Lady Phenex!" Said the doctor to both Lady Phenex and her husband.

"What would you like to call him dear?" Said Sir Phenex tenderly as he brushes his new childs cheek with the palm of his left hand.

With tears flowing down her eyes of happiness, "Deidara." Said Lady Phenex.

"Deidara." Whispered sir Phenex to himself.

"Deidara huh, I like that name it fits him well." Said Sir Phenex.

With that said Lady Phenex slowly passes over baby Deidara to Sir Phenex's hold accidentally removing the towel from Deidaras body.

"OMG!" Yelled all the occupants of the room as they stare at three extra mouths on the boys body.

"What has happened to my son!" Yelled out lady Phenex as she bawls in tears at the condition of her baby.

With slight fear Sir Phenex quickly drops Deidara into a crib and pushes the crib away from him and towards the doctor whom then quickly takes him out of the room towards the emergency room to try to find out why Deidara has those extra spare mouthes on his body, specifically 2 on each hand and 1 where his heart is.

"My baby Deidara! My boy! My baby has been cursed!" Yelled out Lady Phenex as she continued to cry out tears as her husband wraps her arms around her.

"Don't worry honey everything is going to be ok. Lets just wait to hear about his condition from the doctor when he gets back alright my dear?" Said Sir Phenex whom hugs his wife while thinking over how such a predicament could have ever happened.

Meanwhile, in the emergency section of the hospital, a baby Deidara is being tested upon for anymore abnormalities that could be within the baby.

With a fear of the fast movements and bright lights being shined down on him from the doctors, Deidara rolls all around the crib making it hard as hell for the doctors to test the baby.

After a few more minutes of testing, the doctors with a sigh of relief from finally finishing their tests but looked concerned with breaking the news to the baby's parents.

After a brief exchange of looks on the doctors parts on who would break the news to the Phenex family, one of the doctors push the squirming baby Deidara out into the halls, heading towards his parents.

The doctor finally enters the room with the crib and gives the news and discusses with the parents, Deidaras diagnosis.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy and the only abnormality are clearly his extra sets of mouths." Said the Doctor.

"Is there a procedure to remove them?" Said Sir Phenex.

"Sadly that is impossible due to the fact that the ones on both his hands are connected directly with all his major blood vessels not to mention that the one on his chest is connected directly to his heart." Said the Doctor.

Not taking the news any easier, Sir Phenex contemplates for moments on end, the future of his family and lineage and makes a drastic decision which would shock all the occupants in the room.

"Get rid of him. There cannot be a pure blooded defect in the Phenex bloodline." Said Sir Phenex with a downcast gaze.

"NOOOO!" Cried out Lady Phenex as she tries to reach for the crib to hold Deidara.

"Don't take my baby! NOOO!"

"My love please! You know our devil blood cannot be tarnished by that… by that thing!" Cried out Sir Phenex as he held down his wife.

That was the last Deidara would hear from his birth parents that day as he was taken away from them.

 **Chapter 1**

 **16 Years later**

There in the middle of a dense forest just on the outskirts of Kuoh, stands a shirtless blonde male standing at a height of 5'7 with a visible tattoo across the left side of his chest showing a marking of which surrounded a good amount of stitches right above the heart.

"Katsu!" Yelled out Deidara as he activated his explosive clay bird in the middle of the dense forest killing many forms of wildlife around him.

"HaHa! My art prevails over all!" Exclaimed an exited Deidara as large chucks of debris fly everywhere.

'Now time to find out where that apartment is.' Thinks Deidara as he puts on his shirt and black cloak while recalling the conversation he had with his contact/father figure just the day before.

 _Flashback_

"Oi dumbass your going to go to school whether you like it or not." Commanded a smirking Victor (Azazel in disguise) as he tries to shove a retaliating Deidara out the door of their house.

"Yeah yeah Victor I know, I can't keep getting kicked out from every school you send me to, which by the way I just did again!" Admitted a smirking Deidara as he finally relents to Victors strength which sends him tumbling forth onto the pavement outside their apartment.

"Goddamnit Deidara! Why cant you just go to school like a normal child!" Said Victor.

"Cause school is useless towards my true passion in life!" Said Deidara out loud as he thinks about his 'art'.

"And what exactly is this passion of yours?" Questioned a smirking Victor as he knew he trapped Deidara in a corner.

With a nervous looking smirk still plastered on Deidaras face, he slowly looks to the side of him making sure not to make eye contact with him before spewing out the next line of bullshit.

"Nothin." Said Deidara innocently.

"*Sigh*. What am I going to do with you, you idiot of a child." Said Victor as he slaps himself on the forehead at Deidaras actions.

"Alright lets make a deal Deidara." Said Victor earning the interest of a curious blonde.

"I want you to complete your last two years of high school at an academy called Kuoh Academy. I have already enrolled you in since I figured that you probably got expelled since you stayed home the last two months." sighed out Victor. "In return I will tell you whom your biological parents are." Said Victor obviously gaining the blondes interest.

With a new since of vigor, "Fuck yeah! I can finally confront those assholes! Bitches were just to afraid of my ass I bet." Said Deidara as he goes to his room before realization hits him.

"Wait how far away is this school?" Questioned Deidara.

"It's at Kuoh town dumbass…" Deadpanned Victor.

"Thats fucking across Japan!" Exclaimed Deidara.

"Well yeah. Anyways I want you to start school their the day after tomorrow, also you're going to be living on your own for a while cause I got some crap I need to do elsewhere." Said Victor as he scratched the back of his head. 'Yeah like governing the fallen angels and making sure Kokabiel doesn't do any stupid crap.' Thinks Victor.

"Oh and heres your apartment I rented out for you." Said Victor as he gave him the address and the lock code.

"Thats fine I guess." Said Deidara as he safely put the address somewhere safe and starts packing his things.

 _End Flashback_

Finally showing up at the designated location, he inputs the code and enters the house. After getting settled in his new abode which consists of only 3 rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom consisting of 1 queen bed and a couch bed for guests along with a few desks, Deidara looks at the time realizing that it's already 7pm. Deciding that it would be best to check the city out a bit before he retires to bed, he exits the apartment and walks down the streets of Kuoh in search of some dinner and stumbles upon a small counter diner specifically providing his favorite type of food.

"Hey! I see you sell bakudan here. Mind if I get some?" Asked Deidara with hungry eyes.

"Sure it will be 8$ for two." Said the shop owner.

Quickly chalking up enough money for a total of 4 bakudans, Deidara hands the money to the Young adult owner and sits down anxiously and watches the owner make it for him.

"So I see that your new around here. You just move here?" Said the shop owner as he makes the food.

"Yeah I just moved here to attend Kuoh academy in order to fulfill a promise I made to my father." Said Deidara.

"Thats nice, but its a little weird transferring into the school mid semester?" Said the man as he finishes the bakudans and hands them to Deidara.

"Eh its not really a transfer. I got booted out because I skipped the last 2 months of school. Its only convenient that my father found this school which accepted me for who knows why." Said Deidara as he hungrily devours the bakudans like a wild animal.

With a amused expression, the owner laughs at what Deidara had just told him.

"Hahahaha! That reminds me of me just a few years!" Laughs the owner.

"The names Riser Phenex." Said Riser as he hold out his hand for a handshake.

"Deidara. never really new my birth parents and my dad never gave me a last name." Introduced Deidara as he grabs hold of Risers hand and shakes it.

"That sucks man, hey I tell you what, come back here next time and lets hangout afterwards. You seem like a pretty cool guy to bring too some chick bars." Said Riser.

With a smile Deidara hands the plate back to Riser.

"That sounds like a fun time." Said Deidara as he pays and leaves the small diner.

Before exiting Deidara turns around and looks at Riser.

"What's a young guy like you doing anyways owning a small diner?" Asked Deidara.

"Oh that haha! My parents told me that I needed to get out of the house every now and then to socialize or something." Said Riser while scratching the back of the head. 'That and also report to them of any weird persons or things entering my fiancés town especially her school.' Thinks Riser as he secretly glares at the blonde with suspicion. "So they gave me this store here and told me to run it for a while to prove myself."

"Huh that sucks." Said Deidara as starts walking out the store again. "Until next time my man." Said deidara as he waves back at Riser.

'That guys name seems awfully familiar, not to mention a little suspicious since he's transferring this late in the school. Let alone his aptitude is that of an apparent delinquent.' Thinks Riser as he watches Deidara leave. 'Maybe father and mother know something about him… eh ill ask them about him tonight.' Thinks Riser as he closes up his cover up job in the human world before teleporting to the Phenex manor in the underworld.

 **Kuoh Park**

Along the way back to his apartment, Deidara stumbles upon a desolated park area and decides to check it out.

After a while at looking around peacefully in the quiet park he spots a strange abnormality a few hundred feet away from him.

'What the fuck is that?' Thinks Deidara as he sees a teenage girl transform into a winged monster before throwing a light spear straight threw that boys chest mortally wounding him within a few seconds.

Trying to back off slowly to get the hell out of there and remain unseen, he backs off accidentally on a branch snapping it in half and effectively giving out his position.

"Aw fucking hell!" Cried out Deidara as the winged woman looks at him with malicious intent as she approaches him with a light spear in hand ready to end his life as well.

Sensing an oncoming battle, Deidara throws his black cloak back and shoves both his hands in his pouches before quickly removing them to form small clay insects.

"Look I don't want any trouble just leave me be." Said Deidara.

"Well i can't do that now can't I. You've seen to much." Said the creature as she threw the spear in her hand at him.

With quick reflexes, Deidara jumps out of the way, earning a surprise look on the winged woman face at his reflexes, before he threw his 'art' at the woman getting her to hide herself with her wings before earning a laugh from her as the clay stuck to her wings.

"Hahahaha! What was that! That was extremely pathetic! And to think that I needed to take whatever you threw at me seriously for a second." Laughed out the winged woman as she walks closer to Deidara.

"The names Raynare and I'll be the one to see your end." Said Raynare sadistically as she forms another lighting spear in her hand and prepares to throw it at him.

"KATSU!" Yelled out Deidara as he watched his C1 explosives go off.

"AHHHH!" Screamed out Raynare as her wings explode off around her showering her in her own blood and feathers, effectively dropping her guard as she clutched her now bloody wings in pain.

With the brief layer of smoke that surrounded Raynare before finally dissipating, Deidara walks up to Raynare and kicks her down on the floor before planting a foot on her back.

"What the hell are you?!" Commanded a stern Deidara as he glared daggers at the back of her head.

"Die in a hole!" Spat back Raynare as she clutches her left hand on her right arm trying to form a light spear.

"Wrong answer." Said Deidara as he put his hand in his pocket before taking it back out and shaping it into a centipede before dropping it onto the wingless girl and expanding it while watching as it wraps around her, trapping her of all movement including the making of her light spear.

"Katsu!" Says Deidara as he walked away from the explosion to check on the boy that creature just killed.

'Damn this guy has seen better days.' Thinks Deidara as he watched the guy grasp his fatal wound on the ground with his bloody hands as he watched Deidaras fight in amazement.

"Hey man things aren't looking so good huh." Says Deidara as he tries to sit the boy up before realizing that the boy could not and lays him back down on the ground.

"The names Issei. I… I don't think I'm going to make it…" Groaned out Issei. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Cried out a scared Issei as he looked at his bloody hands with his now blurry vision.

"The names Deidara. Think happy thoughts my man. Think happy thoughts." Said Deidara as he watched the slowly dying Issei pass away.

"My your an interesting one aren't you." Said a male winged man as he shoved a lightning spear straight through Deidaras right breast.

"ACK!" Sputtered out Deidara as he falls to his knees with a spear sticking out his chest.

"Know that I Fallen Angel Dohnaseek was the one to end your life you pathetic human!" Said a gleeful Dohnaseek as he kicked Deidara to the ground making him cough up blood as he lays there.

With a look of satisfaction he looks at Raynares blown up remains.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Says Dohnaseek as he starts making his way over to Raynares remains to clean up her remains so no humans will stumble upon her.

While on the ground a pissed off Deidara gets hold of the light spear in his chest and yanks it out electing a screeching cry from him and garnering Dohnaseeks attention.

"Huh still not dead are you. well then how do you like this." Says Dohnaseek as he throws another light spear at Deidaras head.

With killing intent leaking out of Deidara along with a visible hole in his chest, Deidara slides under the projectile and continues to run at Dohnaseek as his hands mouths open wide showing visible teeth and a tongue before diving into his pouches, chewing the clay maniacally while adding in Deidaras explosive chakra into the body of the clay itself and then spitting the lump of clay out in Deidaras hand. While the balled up clay is in his hand Deidara morphs the clay into a multitude of C2 tracking birds the size of footballs and throws them at Dohnaseek before putting his hands back in his pouches in search of more clay.

As the birds near their target Dohnaseek takes of into the air and tries to fly away from the birds as the birds blow up underneath him from where he just was.

Suddenly an aerial Deidara on top of a clay bird could be seen above Dohnaseek with both eyes opened crazily looking straight at the back of Dohnaseek skull with the intent to kill as the bird dives straight for Dohnaseek and grabs the fallen angel in its mouth in midair before Deidara jumps off of the rapidly descending bird as he watches it plummet straight for the earth.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried out a scared Dohnaseek as he and the bird collided into the ground exploding the bird making a crater 4 meters deep and 6 meters wide killing the angel in the process.

With a groan of pain after landing on his feet and the bloody hole in his chest, he heads off to Issei's dead body and collapses on the earth next to him from the overuse of his body's condition. Not able to move his body anymore due to the sudden feeling of euphoria spreading throughout his body, or maybe it was just the pumped up adrenaline, Deidara looks up at the starry sky in wonder and interest as he tries to spot random constellations in the sky.

While lost in his thoughts a red haired figure seemingly appeared out of nowhere along with a guy wearing an orange swirly mask, approaches him and stops right in front of the blonde getting his attention.

Sitting up with a bloody hole in his chest after noticing the two mens sudden appearance, he looks at a strange red-haired mannequin like face that stares back at him seemingly around his age and the spiral masked man only revealing one eye with red markings shaped like a wheel as it slowly spins around trying to intimidate the blonde.

"And what the fuck do you guys want?!" Asked a pissy Deidara at the new appearance of the two.

"The names Sasori. My leader has use of you in our organization." Said Sasori blatantly as the masked mans red eye started to spin quickly in a circle.

"Wait wha-." Said Deidara mid sentence before he, the masked figure, and Sasori were teleported to another location unknown to Deidara.

Moments later the Gremory symbol shines itself a few meters away from Issei's body and out pops a red-haired buxom figured woman whom looks around at the battle damages that scarred the parks appearance moments before she showed before her eyes land on Issei.

"Well it seems things didn't go according to plan now did it." Rias said to no one in particular as she pulls out her devil pieces before beginning the reincarnation process of one known as Issei Hyoudou.

"Become my servant Issei Hyoudou." Said Rias after laying a total of 8 pawn pieces onto Issei's chest and then watching them sink in Issei's chest.

'Well I guess it's time to heal him.' Thinks Rias.

 **Chapter End**

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sup guys just another story I thought of on a whim. Anyways let me know your thoughts on the story thus far. Reviews, favs, follows greatly appreciated for this story as it lets me now what your guys think, along with keeping me motivated to write for you guys.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
